bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JaiMac28
Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Blackemo1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seireitou (Talk) 04:15, 20 June 2009 Answer You dont work up the ladder we just create stuff as we please. I made that arc by myself and other pl wanted to add their characters to open slots in my arcs Gotei 13. So unless I wanted to add my own captain I'd have to make my own arc? Cause I have a pretty cool character I'd like to add. JaiMac28 04:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Blackemo1 04:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) You dont have to make a new arc. Just make the captain. We just made arcs cus we wanted to expand the character Blackemo1 04:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *Okay. I'll make the captain. And also can I have a link to the first chapter of the fanfiction cause the chapters are only listed in alphabetical order.JaiMac28 04:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *Okay, so I just made the captain with his page, Jason Garrick, but it seems that all the captain positions are taken... Is there any way of starting like a 15th division or something? JaiMac28 05:53, 20 June 2009 (UTC) 6th Division If there is a vacancy in that position, I'd love it for you to place your captain there. Ten Tailed Fox 14:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Captain Sorry for the late response I was in Daytona. Anyway to answer your question. The captains in the Aizen Arc so things are pretty much set. You put your captain in the Official Gotei 13 which means he has nothing to do with my arc in the first place. And if you want to get involved in making an arc with those characters you would have to talk to the people who made those captains. Blackemo1 20:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm Sure, why not. It would be a big help to me, thank you. --Seireitou 13:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Im Watchamacalit. I'm not really anyone important on this site though i am on about 24/7. A couple of things though. 1. When you leave a message press "Leave message" duh. The message is supposed to go at the bottom of the page too. 2. I really liked your character Jason Garrick. mines the captain of the seventh division Inku Himatsu. Plz keep up the good work.(for some reason i come off as extremely happy on the internet wich completely contradicts my actual personality. sorry if i come off as creepy. i apoligize a lot to.)--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 02:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Cool Hey you ever RP? I started it....let's see..about two days ago and i'm hooked.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 03:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i have to say, bleach is my favorite anime. i like naruto and one piece and many other manga but bleach is my alltime fave. just because it has rules ya know? you cant just make a random ability, or some wierdo demon. its got structure if you know what i mean.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 05:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hikaru Hey there. Apologies for not getting back sooner. I knew this sort of thing was going to happen, however no new info ever appeared when I constantly checked up on the website's progress so I just gave up. I see the end war has already begun. Have you included Hikaru yet? I will try to expand the page as best as I can. What sort of information are you looking for? Also what part does an individual creator have in a story that involves his or her character? Anonymius 09:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC)